Faking It
by Alexis Gray
Summary: AU. Rachel está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para acercarse a Finn Hudson pero hay un problema: necesita popularidad. En un ultraliberal instituto donde los marginados son populares, fingir ser lesbiana y la pareja de Quinn Fabray, su mejor amiga, la llevara a la cima. Lo peor que puede pasar es que alguna termine enamorándose de su sado en Faking it!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, vengo con este nuevo Faberry. Es el primero que hago, así que sean amables :)_

_Esto es un Universo alternativo por lo que muchas cosas van a cambiar, esta basado en la serie Faking it así que el argumento no me pertenece en su totalidad aunque van a haber ligeros cambios para que cuadre un poco con los personajes de glee._

_Así que ni Glee ni sus personajes o el argumento de la serie de MTV Faking it me pertenece, espero que lo disfruten. _

* * *

**_Primer capítulo: "Pilot"_**

La voz de Rachel Barbra Berry interpretando "Don´t Rain on my parade" la despertó como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria, algo adormilada y con los ojos aún cerrados estiró el brazo tanteando a ciegas la mesa de noche en busca del objeto que perturbó su sueño. La foto con el rostro sonriente de Rachel fue lo primero que vio, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil de su iphone y contestó la habitual llamada matutina de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué horas son?—Gruñó Quinn Fabray tallándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Las siete y media. —Contestó animadamente la chica. — ¿Qué ropa utilizan las personas que no pueden ver?

—Supongo que muchos chandals. —Acertó a responder la chica incorporándose en la cama. —No puedo creer que sigas con la misma idea.

—Por supuesto que sí, es una idea genial. —Insistió la castaña rebuscando algo que ponerse en su armario.

—Repíteme cómo nos rescatara esto de la oscuridad, porque ayer sonaba más loco que el twitter de Shia Labeouf. —Se burló Quinn arqueando una ceja.

—Espera un momento. —Pidió Rachel mientras atendía la puerta de su habitación ante la insistencia de su padre.

—Buenos días pastelito. —Saludó su padre, Leroy Berry con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—Hola, papá, estoy al teléfono. —Se excusó Rachel algo frustrada por la interrupción de su padre, en este momento necesitaba el outfit perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Oh, feliz viernes Quinn. —Saludó con amabilidad Leroy. —Te he preparado un té de camomila, cariño. Tu carta astral indica un cambio cósmico enorme que podría disgustar a tu estómago.

—Esperemos que sí, pero no puedo hablar ahora. Quinn está en crisis. —Se excusó Rachel tratando de despachar a su padre de su habitación.

—Oh, no, ¿qué ha pasado? —Inquirió preocupado Leroy.

—Ha muerto su hámster. —Mintió rápidamente Rachel. —Así que me necesita, adiós.

Cerró la puerta y tomó un sorbo del té felicitándose internamente por su increíble capacidad de improvisación.

—Sabes que me da cosa tener roedores como mascotas. —Murmuró Quinn levantándose de la cama tras haber escuchado el intercambio entre su mejor amiga y su padre.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. No tengo nada en contra de tener dos padres pero, ¿por qué no podían ser padres gays normales? —Se quejó Rachel.

—Dímelo a mí. — Murmuró la rubia cerrando la puerta de inmediato, su madre vaporizando el vestido que usaría para el trabajo en mitad del pasillo apenas usando una bata para cubrirse le dio una bienvenida que no necesitaba. —Cómo sea, me estabas explicando este plan.

—Bien… vivimos en Austin, un oasis azul en el mar rojo de Texas. Y nuestro instituto es tan tolerante y acogedor que los marginados son los populares. —Introdujo Rachel dándole un aire de dramatismo a la conversación, ya se imaginaba a Quinn rodando los ojos resignada sus aires de diva. —He encontrado una forma. Confía en mí. No lo verán venir.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn habían sido amigas desde el kindergarten, sus personalidades totalmente opuestas en lugar de alejarlas, las complementaban. En una sola ocasión durante toda su vida se vieron separadas, Quinn tenía catorce años y debido al empleo de su madre y a un prometedor pretendiente tuvieron que mudarse de Lima, Ohio. A pesar de las quejas, las suplicas y las peleas, Quinn no pudo convencer a su madre de no tomar el empleo y Rachel no pudo convencer a sus padres de mudarse a Austin.

Fue la época más miserable de sus vidas, Quinn se dedicó a encajar y en menos de seis meses todo el instituto se rindió ante sus encantos, fue a fiestas, salió con los chicos más guapos y aún así nada consiguió llenar el vacío que dejó la ausencia de Rachel en su vida. La morena se encontraba en la misma situación, parecía un muerto viviente sin alegría ni emociones, excepto cuando hablaba con Quinn, porque a pesar de todo nunca dejaron de comunicarse.

Los padres de Rachel fueron los que decidieron ceder, Rachel nunca fue tan consciente de lo mucho que la amaban sus padres cómo el día en el que se reunieron en la sala, los señores Berry tomados de la mano y sonriéndole a su hija sin poder contener la emoción le informaron a Rachel que dejarían Ohio, vivirían en Austin, Texas a solo cinco cuadras de la casa en la que ahora vivía Quinn.

Reencontrarse fue lo más emocionante que les había ocurrido a las chicas, después de ponerse al día y charlar durante horas una mala noticia volvió a amenazar la estabilidad de su amistad: estaban en institutos separados. Los señores Berry habían decidido omitir esa importante información, aparentemente en el instituto de Quinn no aceptaban estudiantes nuevos a mitad de año, en el instituto Hester, sí. Así que Quinn ni lenta ni perezosa convenció a su madre de cambiarla al instituto de Rachel.

Fue un gran shock para ellas descubrir lo diferente que era Hester, un lugar donde los perdedores eran los populares y las porristas y atletas estaban en la base de la pirámide social. Las cosas marchaban perfectamente, Quinn había desistido de su labor de convertirse en la reina del instituto porque una tarde de viernes viendo Netflix con Rachel era mejor que cualquier estúpida fiesta y a Rachel nunca le había interesado la popularidad, quería ser una estrella y triunfar en Broadway pero aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

Todo cambió cuando Rachel conoció a Finn Hudson, el único deportista que era popular en su escuela. Era su amabilidad, atractivo físico y encanto lo que hacía a Finn tan popular, Rachel no tardó en ilusionarse con el chico y desde ese instante sus objetivos cambiaron, necesitaba ser popular y encajar para poder acercarse al muchacho. Desde que lo conoció había arrastrado a Quinn en todos sus planes, ninguno parecía funcionar pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Finn Hudson terminara enamorado de ella, o al menos ese era el objetivo.

* * *

—Me siento tonta haciendo esto, Rachel. —Se quejó Quinn mientras guiaba a su amiga por el campus.

— ¿Ves? La gente se pregunta que me ha pasado. —Murmuró Berry ignorando las quejas de Quinn mientras que movía su brazo frenéticamente y miraba al cielo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, extravagantes y muy grandes.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a la gente que te volviste ciega ayer? —Cuestionó Fabray sin poder creerse el plan tan absurdo que había ideado Rachel.

—Un tumor cerebral que me presiona el nervio óptico, el cuál puede que me extirpen para un retorno triunfante. Preferiblemente en el baile. Además sólo intento que nos inviten a la fiesta de Kurt Hummel mañana en la noche. —Se justificó Rachel sentándose en una banca junto a Quinn.

— ¿Para qué? Odiamos el instituto durante el día. Dudo que vaya a gustarnos más durante la noche después de beber. Además ya he estado allí y ser popular no es tan emocionante como parece. —Debatió Quinn frustrada por la insistencia de Rachel.

— ¡Cuidado! —Exclamó alguien segundos antes de que un frisbee se dirigiera hacia ellas.

— ¡Diablos! —Maldijo la castaña al notar que sus reflejos no le había fallado y había atrapado el frisbee. Lo devolvió al chico que lo había lanzado.

—Quizás los demás entiendan que tus sentidos se han agudizado. —La consoló Fabray al ver a su amiga decepcionada.

—Olvídalo. Es solo que tenemos que salir de esto. Las fiestas épicas de instituto son un rito de pasaje crucial para la gente normal. —Murmuró la castaña preocupada quitándose los lentes.

— ¿En serio? Porque yo he leído que los adolescentes de hoy en día beben un montón de jabón antiséptico. — Farfulló la rubia tratando de hacer que su amiga desistiera.

—Corrección: Los chicos guapos beben un montón de jabón antiséptico y luego bajan sus estándares. —Musitó traviesamente Rachel.

— ¿Debo recordarte que los chicos guapos te ponen tan nerviosa que te hacen vomitar? —Se burló Quinn.

—He superado esa aflicción. —Se mofó la castaña no queriendo darle la razón a su amiga.

—Ustedes dos van a tener que moverse, están sentadas en mi luz. —Exclamó la odiosa voz de una chica rubia bastante parecida a Quinn excepto por su altura y el color de sus ojos, escoltada por una chica asiática llamada Tina y una chica de lentes algo robusta llamada Elizabeth.

— ¿El sol es tu luz? Lo siento, Kim Jong-Un, esto no es Korea del Norte. —Contestó sagazmente Quinn mirando a la chica con una ceja arqueada y una evidente expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

—En otro instituto de Texas no te atreverías a hablarme así. Pero no, mi estúpido papi tuvo que apuntarse a ese chat cristiano y enamorarse de una chica del tiempo. —Se quejó la aludida con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi madre es meteoróloga. —Corrigió Fabray molesta.

—Cómo sea, ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí en este kumbayá socialista de instituto lleno de bichos raros. La única ventaja es que puedo tomar el sol en el almuerzo. Lizbeth, extiende la manta. — Ordenó la rubia prepotente mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

—Es Elizabeth. — Murmuró la chica tímidamente antes de seguir las órdenes de la chica.

—Kitty, a mí tampoco me emociona que nuestros padres estén comprometidos pero no te metas conmigo. Tengo acceso a tu cepillo de dientes. —Amenazó Quinn sacando a relucir su faceta de porrista agresiva.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme en mi propio hogar? Tienen cinco minutos para subirse a su canoa y volver remando a la isla de Lesbos. —Gritó Kitty furiosa señalándolas brevemente mientras que les señalizaba una L con la mano tachándolas de perdedoras o lesbianas...o las dos.

— ¿Ese sitio existe? Y si sí, ¿podemos ir nosotros? —Interrumpió Kurt Hummel quien caminaba junto con Finn Hudson cuando escucharon a Kitty.

—Esto no es tu asunto, Anderson Cooper. —Se burló la rubia dirigiéndose al chico Hummel.

—Se mete con los gays, alguien apesta a los noventa. —Contraatacó Kurt dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Finn.

—No, creo que está haciendo algún tipo de actuación artística. Aplaudimos tu compromiso. —Intervino Hudson con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

— ¡Bravo! —Secundó Hummel.

—Maldito Austin, en cualquier otro lugar de Texas, serían míos. —Exclamó la rubia furiosa marchándose junto con su séquito.

—Chicas, mis disculpas por esa bola de odio. —Susurró dramáticamente Kurt sonriendo satisfecho.

—Sí, la vez pasada estacioné en su puesto y me llamó comunista. No puedes tomártelo personal. Hola, mi nombre es Finn Hudson—Se presentó el muchacho sonriéndole encantadoramente a Rachel.

—Yo soy Kurt, y ¿ustedes son…?—Inquirió curioso el chico de cabello castaño, tez blanca y movimientos afeminados.

—Y-yo…—Tartamudeó nerviosamente Rachel antes de hacer el ademan de cubrirse la boca y salir corriendo. Los dos muchachos miraron en seguida a Quinn en busca de una explicación.

—Soy Quinn Fabray, ella es Rachel Berry tiene…unos dolores muy fuertes. —Se excusó torpemente la rubia.

—Bueno, si se sienten con ganas deberían ir mañana a mi fiesta. —Invitó el chico amablemente.

—Ok, muchas gracias. —Contestó la rubia parándose de la banca y tomando su mochila. —A veces ella se desmaya cuando vomita así que…iré a buscarla.

Los dos chicos asintieron en silencio y observaron a Quinn marcharse en dirección a los baños.

— ¿Sabes que siempre he querido amigas lesbianas?—Inquirió Kurt satisfecho con la respuesta de la rubia. —Son perfectas.

* * *

La música sonaba en toda la casa, los adolescentes reían, bailaban, tomaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta mientras charlaban con los miembros de sus círculos sociales, algunos otros aprovechaban su tiempo enrollándose con sus respectivas parejas, todos parecían pasarlo muy bien mientras que Quinn y Rachel se encontraban sentadas en el sofá viendo todo el panorama.

—Debiste decirme lo intimidante que sería, señorita popularidad. —Se quejó Berry nerviosa.

—Este sitio debe estar lleno de VPH ¿podemos irnos? —Insistió Quinn por décima vez en la noche.

Rachel divisó a Finn hablando y tomando con otros chicos en una esquina, suspiró nerviosamente. Miró a su amiga y se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta.

—Solo tenemos que relajarnos. ¿Sabes que ayuda? El alcohol. —Sugirió la castaña ante la mirada incrédula de Quinn. — No es que lo apruebe, pero tenemos que congeniar con los demás.

—No pienso emborracharme con todos estos desconocidos alrededor. —Se negó Fabray con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora vuelvo. —La cortó Rachel levantándose y desapareciendo de la vista de su amiga.

Rachel volvía con dos vasos llenos de ponche pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más sintió como su camiseta quedaba empapada y alguien chocaba contra ella.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó la persona que la había hecho derramar las bebidas.

Berry levantó la mirada sin poder creer que Finn Hudson se encontraba en frente de ella sonriendo apenado. Abrió la boca con torpeza y ante la mirada confundida de Finn y los demás espectadores, Rachel vomitó en el suelo.

* * *

En alguna otra parte de la casa Kurt Hummel se lo pasaba en grande. Saludó a su amiga Mercedes Jones y se dispusieron a conversar hasta que la molesta presencia de Kitty y Jake Puckerman los interrumpió.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo haber invitado a ninguno de los dos. —Cuestionó Kurt con una ceja arqueada.

—La gente espera que estemos presentes, después de todo somos los futuros reyes del baile y del instituto. —Contestó Kitty con soberbia. —Mira, hay un orden natural en el instituto y todo esto va en contra de la naturaleza. Pero ya estoy aquí y voy a enderezar las cosas. Jake, vámonos.

—No puede hacer eso. ¿Cierto? —Inquirió Hummel algo preocupado cuando la pareja se fue. —Nosotros no creemos en esas tradiciones patriarcales absurdas, ¿verdad?

—Está loca, no dejes que te afecte. —Tranquilizó Mercedes a su amigo.

Kurt decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y salir a tomar un poco de aire. Divisó a Quinn Fabray sentada en uno de los sofás de su patio junto al castillo inflable que había alquilado para la fiesta y no dudó en acercarse.

—Hey, viniste. —Saludó emocionado Hummel.

—Hola, buena fiesta. Mucha diversión. —Halagó la rubia al chico.

—Gracias.

—Mi amiga fue por un poco de cerveza. —Dijo Quinn tratando de llenar el silencio incómodo que se había formado por unos segundos. —Y a ella se le dan mejor las conversaciones, siempre tiene algo que decir.

—Tu amiga, claro. Guiño, guiño, codo, codo. Dime quien se metió bajo las sabanas primero. —Murmuró Kurt traviesamente sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió la rubia desconcertada.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie, palabra de gay scout. Solo quiero que seamos amigos. —Repuso el castaño amablemente. —He estado deseando un poco de energía lésbica en mi vida.

—Mira, me siento extrañamente halagada, pero no soy lesbiana—Contestó Fabray sonriendo divertida por lo absurdo de la situación.

En otra ocasión se habría ofendido pero gracias a los Berry tenía una imagen totalmente diferente de la homosexualidad, ya no se regía por los prejuicios de su madre. Kurt negó la cabeza creyendo que Fabray estaba en negación, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Solo voy a encender la luz de tu closet por un segundo para que podamos hablar, ¿vale? —La rubia lo miró perpleja pero lo dejo continuar. —Eres lesbiana, y está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte.

—Te prometo que no me avergüenzo de nada. —Contestó Quinn sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda con la obstinación del muchacho.

—Yo estaba igual que tú una vez… —Insistió Hummel convencido de que haría su obra buena del día si Fabray admitía ser lesbiana. —…asustado por el rechazo, me llevó una vida salir del closet. Pero cuando lo hice, cuarto grado fue mucho mejor, créeme.

—Gracias de nuevo por la fiesta, pero tengo que irme. —Se excusó Fabray levantándose rápidamente y huyendo de las ideas locas de Kurt.

* * *

—Me siento tan idiota en este instante. —Repitió Finn mientras le ofrecía una cerveza a Rachel y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá del estudio.

—Al menos no eres el que vomitó en frente de todos. —Contestó Berry sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

—No, pero soy el idiota que te tiró dos cervezas encima y ahora se ve todo a través de tu top. —Insistió Hudson señalando brevemente la blusa de la castaña.

— ¿Puedes fingir que no has visto nada? —Pidió la chica cubriéndose con su chaqueta avergonzada.

—Voy a intentarlo, pero no va a ser fácil. —Coqueteó Hudson con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Antes de que alguno pudiese agregar algo una chica los interrumpió y se sentó sobre las piernas de Finn tratando de besarlo.

— ¿Q-Quién es esta… z-zorra? —Balbuceó la desconocida totalmente ebria reparando en que Finn no estaba solo.

—Deberías irte, no soy tu novio. Soy el amigo con el que ocasionalmente tienes sexo, pero si esto es muy confuso para ti deberías irte. —Murmuró el deportista ignorando la pregunta enfadado por la interrupción.

La chica se marchó torpemente despotricando sobre Finn. Este le sonrió incómodo a la morena quien lo miraba algo decepcionada.

—No es que sea un idiota sin sentimientos. —Se excusó ante la chica. —Suele pasarme a menudo, les doy las reglas básicas pero luego se ponen algo...

— ¿Pegajosas? —Complemento Rachel. — Eso es porque las mujeres estamos diseñadas genéticamente para formar familias y crear vínculos, de lo contrario toda nuestra especie ya se habría extinguido, así que muestra algo de respeto. ¿Vale?

—Es bueno tener una lesbiana por aquí para que me explique esas cosas. —Acertó a contestar Finn confundido por la verborrea de la chica.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Berry sintiéndose perdida.

—Rach, nos vamos. —Interrumpió Quinn agradecida de encontrar a su amiga finalmente tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del chico.

—A alguien le gustan mandonas. —Susurró para sí mismo Hudson sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Quinn trataba de abrirse paso entre los adolescentes buscando la salida mientras jalaba a Rachel de la mano.

—Finn cree que soy lesbiana. —Dijo la castaña asombrada.

— ¿A quién le importa? —Musitó Fabray concentrada en irse. —Vámonos a casa, pongámonos el pijama y veamos House Hunters.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar Kurt Hummel aplaudió haciendo que todos se calmaran, hizo la seña a un chico y la música se detuvo.

—Necesito su atención un momento. —Exclamó el chico subiéndose en una de las mesas de la sala mientras sonreía carismáticamente. —Dos amigas nuestras están asustadas esta noche. Se están escondiendo en su pequeño, diminuto y oscuro closet, tienen miedo de salir, miedo de que las rechacemos.

Quinn y Rachel se detuvieron abruptamente alucinadas, oh no podía estarles pasando esto… ¿a caso él hablaba de ellas?, todos en la casa parecían sorprendidos. Después de un abucheo general Kurt decidió continuar.

—En el instituto Hester hacemos las cosas de forma diferente, aceptamos a todo el mundo. ¿Pero cómo les demostramos que no somos un instituto típico que las aceptamos, que están a salvo? —Inquirió Kurt bajándose de la mesa y caminando hacia las dos chicas que lo miraban estupefactas.

— Solo se me ocurre una cosa: hacerlas reinas del baile. — Exclamó alegremente el chico tomando la mano de Quinn y la de Rachel y obligándolas a seguirlo al centro del circulo que se había formado mientras levantaba un brazo de cada una sonriendo dramáticamente.

Todos enloquecieron entre ovaciones y gritos eufóricos: ya tenía a sus reinas del baile.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

* * *

_Espero continuarla pero dependerá de ustedes, ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Les gustó la idea?¿Me regreso por donde vine?_

_Opiniones, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidas. Recuerden que el argumento ni los personajes me pertenecen._

_Un saludo._

_Enteramente suya,_

_Alexis Gray._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo una actualización en modo de agradecimiento por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos. Me hace mucha ilusión ver cuanta aceptación tiene esta historia y esta es mi manera de retribuírselos._

_Bueno como comenté en el capítulo anterior esta historia esta basada en Faking it y tenía en mente adaptarlo siguiendo la serie pero al ver que a algunos de ustedes no podían dejar de pensar en Amy y Karma decidí darle un toque más "glee" en cuanto a la personalidad y algunas otras cosas. Con algo de suerte esto solucionará ese pequeño problema. _

_Ni Glee, ni Faking it o sus personajes me pertenecen._

_ Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

_**Segundo Capítulo: "Just the way you are"**_

El lunes a primera hora Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el paradero de transporte esperando por el bus escolar. Quinn caminaba y daba vueltas. Nerviosa y medio histérica la chica elaboraba un plan para desmentir aquel rumor demente que las encasillaba a Rachel y a ella como pareja. Rachel se mantuvo impasible sentada en una banca observando a su mejor amiga perder la cabeza.

—…Entonces entraremos y les diremos que no somos lesbianas. Gracias al cielo hay que tener dieciocho años para votar. Los adolescentes son idiotas. —Finalizó la chica de ojos verdes sentándose al lado de la castaña.

—No lo sé, quizás deberíamos seguir y ver cómo termina esto. —Sugirió Rachel con suavidad.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Exclamó Quinn de mal humor. —Creen que somos lesbianas. ¡Es ridículo!

—Quinn, nos invitaron a la fiesta más genial del año, nos nominaron como reinas del baile y además Finn Hudson coqueteó conmigo. Tienes que admitir que esta funcionando.

—Hay un pequeño problema, ¡no somos lesbianas! —Insistió la rubia sin entender cómo era posible que Berry estuviera considerándolo.

—Todo el mundo pasa por una época lésbica en la universidad, además sabes que a mis papás les haría mucha ilusión que estuviéramos juntas. Estoy segura que el sueño de todas las parejas gays es que sus hijos también lo sean. —Justificó la castaña mirando suplicante a su amiga.

— ¿Qué hay de Finn? Él también cree que somos pareja. —Replicó Fabray creyendo que con ese argumento Rachel se rendiría.

—A los chicos heterosexuales les encantan las lesbianas. Sólo hay que ver porno para darse cuenta. Por favor, tú sabes lo mucho que él me gusta. —Suplicó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

—Ok, cuando entremos al instituto vamos a la enfermería de inmediato, creo que quizás puedas tener un trauma en la cabeza. —Expresó la chica sin entender cómo es que este plan tenía coherencia en la mente de su amiga.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que esto podría funcionar? —Inquirió Rachel frustrada por la negativa de su amiga.

—Porque estamos hablando de Finn Hudson, el podría tener a cualquier chica de la escuela…—Quinn enmudeció inmediatamente al ver la expresión dolida de su amiga y ver cómo le habían afectado sus palabras.

—Sí, ¿por qué querría estar con alguien como yo? Fea, judía, bajita e impopular, ¿no? —Completó la diva lastimada por la rudeza de Quinn, aprovechó que el bus acababa de llegar y subió sin permitirle a su amiga agregar algo más.

* * *

—Rachel por milésima vez, lo lamento. No debí haber dicho eso. —Se disculpó Quinn persiguiendo a una enfadada Rachel por todo el campus.

—Pero lo dijiste, y dolió Quinn. Aunque no lo comprenderías nunca —Murmuró Rachel disminuyendo inconscientemente la velocidad para que Fabray pudiera alcanzarla.

— ¿Por qué no lo comprendería? —Inquirió la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Un chico gótico interrumpió su discusión acercándose a ellas con dos cup cakes.

—Mis madres y yo les cocinamos esto. No tienen gluten. —Musitó el joven ofreciéndoles a las chicas el postre. — ¡Tienen mi voto!

Las chicas continuaron caminando por el campus sin dejar de hacer contacto visual entre ellas.

—Porque eres perfecta: rubia, alta y tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Sin hablar de tu personalidad, eres el sueño de cualquier chico. —Expresó Rachel con sinceridad. —Probablemente jamás has sentido que no eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie, porque de hecho eres lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien.

Quinn se detuvo abrumada por lo que las palabras de Rachel habían provocado, ¿En serio Rachel pensaba eso de ella? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese instante Fabray odió la increíble capacidad de su mejor amiga de ser _jodidamente_ linda, odió saber que estaba siendo honesta y que eso descontrolara a las mariposas que sentía en su estómago, odió sentir mariposas en el estómago gracias a Berry pero especialmente odió que Rachel fuera tan…Rachel. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo al ver como la diva también se había detenido y la observaba confundida por su reacción.

—Hey chicas, ¿están libres esta tarde? Hay una sesión de fotos en el patio de arte para el Tumblr del instituto. —Intervino una chica con vestimenta negra y el cabello pintado de varios colores interrumpiendo el intento frustrado de hilar una respuesta con coherencia por parte de la rubia.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamó Quinn finalmente ignorando a la joven y posicionándose enfrente de su amiga poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola con intensidad. — No centres esto en mí. No entiendo qué debo hacer para que comprendas que eres preciosa, Rachel Barbra Berry. Eres la persona más testaruda, intensa, y obstinada que conozco y quizás no me tomas en serio o solo estás siendo tú misma, pero cada vez que aseguré qué es por ti que aún tengo esperanzas en la humanidad, lo decía muy en serio. Lo repetiré para que lo asimiles: eres preciosa, Berry.

Cuando la ojiverde cayó en cuenta de que todos en el pasillo estaban atentos a su interacción, observándolas con adoración, mordió su labio con nerviosismo. Declarar que no era lesbiana después de esa aparente confesión hacía todo menos creíble. El rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y aquellos orbes chocolate observándola con ilusión y sorpresa, evitó que Fabray se sintiera ridícula, después de esto iba a hacerle entender a su amiga que hablaba muy en serio.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day._

Sí, Quinn Fabray suspiró decidida y un segundo después estaba cantándole a Rachel Barbra Berry acapella "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro enfrente de todos los chicos que estaban en el pasillo. La castaña estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que algo así realmente estuviera pasando, quizás solo estaba alucinando o teniendo un sueño loco. Quinn odiaba cantar en público, pero no solo estaba cantándole una de las canciones más dulces y románticas que existían, de alguna forma la rubia había inspirado una performance totalmente inventada.

_Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it´s so it´s so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me  
Do I look okay, I say_

Los hippies marcaban el ritmo con sus tambores mientras que algunos chicos habían sacado sus instrumentos, las porristas y algunos bailarines improvisaban una coreografía, coreografía que incluía a la mismísima Quinn Fabray. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y la diva se dedicó a disfrutar de la voz dulce y agradable de su mejor amiga.

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
because you're amazing  
just the way you are._

La rubia bailaba y se integraba con naturalidad sin dejar de observarla un segundo, Rachel comprendió que Quinn no necesitaba fingir ser su novia si quería ser popular. Ella en cambio no podía decir lo mismo. La realidad empezó a golpearla y su sonrisa se esfumó pero no por mucho tiempo. No todos los días veías a Quinn Fabray cantarte despreocupadamente con una sonrisa de medio lado que podría infartar a cualquiera.

_And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
because girl you're amazing  
just the way you are._

La rubia había notado como la mirada de Rachel se había opacado, juraría que era la inseguridad manifestándose de nuevo, porque a pesar de todo detrás de todo ese dramatismo y a veces exagerado egocentrismo había una chica insegura y temerosa, un ser humano con fortalezas, debilidades y miedos. Así que buscando reconfortarla se acercó a ella apenas siendo consciente de lo que expresaba la siguiente estrofa.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

La castaña sintió como su rostro se calentaba por completo y su respiración se tornaba errática, no era para menos, Quinn se había encargado de susurrar esa estrofa muy cerca de sus labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La pobre Rachel apenas podía pensar claramente, el tono de la voz de la rubia era ridículamente erótico y su cuerpo era dolorosamente consciente de eso. Además su amiga no se había tomado en serio lo que había dicho sobre sus ojos verdes con pequeños atisbos de avellana o quizás lo hacía a propósito porque la forma en la que la estaba mirando solo empeoraba las cosas. Por un momento de locura, Rachel deseó con todo su corazón que Quinn no pudiera ver a nadie más de esa manera.

_Oh you know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say_

La rubia le sonrió de nuevo y la castaña inevitablemente fijó su vista en los apetecibles labios de la chica, cuando notó que había pasado más tiempo de lo normal comiéndose con la vista la boca de Quinn decidió enfrentarse a su mirada y el deseo que vio en ellos la desarmó. Quiso arrojarse a ella en ese instante y olvidarse de todo lo demás, no obstante, la rubia tuvo más sentido común que ella y se alejó con un divertido guiño que sirvió para disminuir la tensión entre ellas.

_When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
because girl you're amazing  
just the way you are._

Quinn terminó de cantar con la misma sonrisa adorable y soberbia con la que había comenzado ese espectáculo y todos estallaron en vítores y festejos. Rachel empezó a ser consciente de la intensidad con la que había deseado besar a su _amiga_ y palideció. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la morena se sintiera anhelante cuando todos empezaron a gritar a coro que se besaran. Quinn se acercó y besó su mejilla para la decepción de todos, incluyéndolas a ellas mismas.

—Tengo que saberlo ahora, para poder decírselo a Mercedes…—Musitó la misma estudiante que había sido ignorada antes volviendo a acercarse claramente emocionada por la pareja y algo apenada por la interrupción.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó la rubia al ver el anormal mutismo de Rachel, que a su vez, la contemplaba con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Sesión de fotos esta tarde. Ahora mismo ustedes son de lo que se habla en todo el instituto. Creo que ahora se va a hablar aún más. —Respondió la aludida señalándoles una mesa con tres chicas repartiendo volantes, detrás de ellas un gran poster colgado en la pared con sus rostros y muchos corazones alrededor junto con la oración "Vote por Rachel y Quinn para reinas del baile" hizo que las chicas cayeran en cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

—Mira, no…—Balbuceó Fabray sintiéndose aturdida por la situación. Lo que había visto la había dejado fría y se golpeó mentalmente por haber hecho ese numerito musical. —N-nosotras no…

—Vamos a negárselo a nuestro público. —Interrumpió Rachel improvisando con naturalidad y recuperándose de repente, tomó la mano de Quinn. — ¿Verdad, Lucy?

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Cuestionó la rubia con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba su mano aprisionada por la de su mejor amiga.

—Ella odia que le diga así. Estaremos allí. —Le informó la castaña a la estudiante que sonrió conmovida. — Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Rachel le sonrió y besó la mejilla de Quinn antes de salir corriendo, la rubia se quedo allí paralizada sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en la mejilla, muy confundida y la boca abierta observando a su mejor amiga salirse con la suya, de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt Hummel no había perdido el tiempo, en un fin de semana había planeado la logística perfecta y había logrado coordinar la publicidad para dar a conocer a sus reinas. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras veía a Finn y a Mercedes poner posters a diestra y siniestra por el corredor.

—Buen trabajo, secuaces. —Los felicitó sonriéndole a Mercedes y palmeando brevemente la espalda de Finn.

—Lo que sea para ayudar a los gays. —Exclamó Hudson terminando de pegar un volante. — ¿Alguno más cree que la castaña es algo sexy?

—El típico hombre, decidido a demostrar su virilidad tratando de volver hetero a una lesbiana. —Opinó Mercedes negando con la cabeza.

—Chicos, admiren a Kitty volviéndose loca. —Intervino Hummel sonriendo maliciosamente al ver a la rubia despegando los volantes totalmente desesperada. —Esto se va a poner interesante.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Cuestionó Quinn arqueando su perfecta ceja cuando encontró a Rachel sentada en las gradas del capo de futbol americano acariciando la panza de una chica embarazada.

—Hablamos luego. —Se despidió la chica sonriéndole a la castaña. —Ustedes hacen una pareja adorable, lo de esta mañana me llegó al alma.

—Gracias y felicitaciones por los gemelos. —Elogió Berry sonriendo mientras se despedía de la joven.

—Veo una oportunidad. —Contestó la castaña mirando a Fabray con un gesto dramático cuando la chica se fue. —La semana pasada tres personas de este instituto sabían nuestros nombres y una de ellas es Millie Rose, la señora de la cafetería. Hoy todo el mundo nos quiere. Tienes que admitirlo, es estupendo.

—Me han dado un montón de regalos. —admitió Quinn sentándose junto a Rachel y dejando su mochila a un lado.

—Sigamos con esto, veamos que pasa. —Sugirió Berry emocionada porque la rubia había aceptado que la atención de la gente era agradable. —Después de tu increíble exhibición de talento y amor por mí en el número musical de esta mañana, seremos más populares que Ricky Martín en los ochenta.

Quinn se mantuvo pensativa y algo avergonzada por el recordatorio de su gran tontería, en cualquier otra escuela probablemente la hubieran tachado de marginada y le hubieran arrojado slushies, a veces amaba el instituto Hester más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

— ¡Por favor! Vamos a la sesión de fotos. —Insistió Rachel sonriéndole a la rubia. — ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he ensayado cómo sonreír con la mirada?

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amiga haciendo poses extrañas mientras la miraba atentamente tratando de mostrarle su "técnica".

—Resaltaran más cuando reciba mi primer Tony y lleve pestañas falsas. —Se defendió dejando escapar una sonrisa.

—Supongo que eso me hace la masculina. —Se rindió la rubia resignada.

—Estamos de acuerdo. —Secundó Rachel tomando su mochila y poniéndose de pie con una caja de pestañas postizas en la mano. —Ahora iré a ponerme esto.

* * *

Después de una hora luchando con las pestañas postizas Rachel Barbra Berry estaba lista, se arregló por última vez el cabello y sintiéndose como una estrella caminó hacia el patio del arte. A los pocos segundos allí vio a Finn concentrado haciendo una escultura.

—Eso es genial. —Exclamó la castaña posicionándose cerca del chico. — ¿Qué significa?

—Es solo arte, puedes darle el significado que quieras. —Musitó el joven sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno creo que el ovalo de acero representa la muralla que creas alrededor de ti para que nadie se te acerque demasiado y así no pueda herir tus sentimientos, ¿acerté en algo? —Cuestionó la chica después de analizar por unos segundos la escultura.

—Bueno, en realidad es un balón de fútbol americano pero me gusta más lo que tú dijiste. —Contestó el mariscal sonriendo simpáticamente a la castaña acercándose al ver que una de las pestañas estaba suelta.

Con delicadeza consiguió quitarla sin hacerle daño a Rachel antes de sonreírle de medio lado, la diva le sonrió de vuelta y lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros.

— ¿Dónde estará? —Inquirió apurada Mercedes caminando con la cámara colgada al cuello acompañada por Fabray.

—Rachel llegaría "elegantemente" tarde a su propio funeral. Me vuelve loca, pero la quiero. —Contestó la rubia con honestidad.

Ambas se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a Rachel y Finn besándose, Rachel tenía que empinarse un poco y Finn que agacharse otro tanto pero eso no había impedido que el muchacho sujetara a la chica contra su cuerpo y que esta le respondiera con el mismo ímpetu. Mercedes miró con algo de lastima a la rubia mientras que dedicaba un gesto de desaprobación al muchacho. Quinn se había quedado estupefacta mirando la escena, debería estar feliz de ver a su amiga acercarse a Finn pero eso no evitó que la confusión se apoderara de ella al ver la escena y sentir un nudo en su garganta y unas incomprensibles pero intensas ganas de llorar que la embargaron por completo.

* * *

—Sus labios son la mezcla perfecta entre suavidad y firmeza. —Continuó hablando Rachel más consigo misma que con su amiga mientras paseaba por el salón.

Estaban en el auditorio y Quinn se encontraba sentada en la banca del piano jugueteando con las teclas mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor en el pecho que le producía escuchar a Rachel hablando sobre Finn, la morena miraba el techo de la habitación cómo si fuera la séptima maravilla moderna mientras continuaba con su monólogo sobre besar a Finn.

—…Son como dos colchones diminutos en su cara. Y sus ojos, son cómo si penetraran en mi alma. —Culminó la castaña mientras suspiraba de forma enamoradiza.

—Dijiste lo mismo sobre Ryan Seacreast. —Discutió la ojiverde cortante.

—Bueno pero esto es diferente. Los padres de Finn son ricos y aún así conduce un biodiesel destrozado, lo que significa que se preocupa por el ambiente. Sus mejores amigos son un gay y una feminista lo que significa que es tolerante y que acepta a las mujeres fuertes. Y no sólo es un deportista, también es un artista lo que significa que en el fondo lo han herido. — Enumeró la diva hablando con una rapidez que hubiera mareado a cualquiera, bueno a cualquiera excepto Quinn.

Acostumbrada a los discursos de su amiga optó por poner los ojos en blanco exasperada.

—Si fuera un vampiro, sería perfecto. —Cortó la rubia sintiendo ese extraño malestar que la afecto antes de nuevo. —Ahora cállate, tu parloteo no me deja concentrar.

—De acuerdo, Quinn. No sé qué te ha dado hoy pero espero que haya desaparecido para cuando demos nuestro discurso en la asamblea del baile. —Comentó Rachel tratando de ser diplomática pero perdiendo la paciencia al intentar entender el mal humor de su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, ya no voy a hacer eso. —Soltó Fabray mordiéndose el labio y levantándose para encarar a su amiga.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó la castaña volviéndose hacia la rubia.

—Estoy harta de fingir ser lesbiana y no voy a hacerlo más. —Manifestó la ojiverde decidida.

—Pero ser lesbianas es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, Quinn. ¿Acaso eres homofóbica o algo? Porque mis papás te quieren mucho. —Respondió la diva con el ceño fruncido.

—No, es lo mejor que te ha pasado a ti. Y tus papás no tienen nada que ver en esto. —Contradijo Fabray alzando la voz. —Tienes tu popularidad, tu sesión de fotos y tu beso con Finn. Yo nunca quise nada de esto, sí lo quisiera lo habría conseguido hace mucho.

— ¿Entonces por qué seguiste? —Inquirió Berry con curiosidad tratando de omitir la rudeza con la que Quinn la estaba tratando.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y quería que fueras feliz. —Respondió con honestidad Quinn.

—Pues funcionó, soy feliz. —Anunció Rachel confundida. Quinn la trataba de forma hiriente y luego pasaba a decirle cosas como esas, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

—Pero yo no lo soy. —Soltó la rubia suspirando abatida. — ¿No podemos olvidar estos días y volver a ser las mismas de antes?

— ¿Y si no quiero volver a eso? —Cuestionó la morena entristecida y frustrada sin entender porque Quinn había cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente.

—Entonces buena suerte encontrando a otra novia. —Respondió la rubia decepcionada antes de tomar sus cosas y dejar a Rachel sola.

Bueno, técnicamente no estaba sola. En realidad había una persona más escuchando su conversación con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. A pesar de estar encerrada en el cuarto donde guardaban los instrumentos rodeada de flautas, guitarras, trompetas y demás Kitty se regodeó de su suerte. Había ido al salón de música buscando cumplir su fantasía de hacerlo encima del piano y estaba apunto de llamar a Jake cuando escuchó voces. Como la arpía oportunista que era, la chica se escondió en el primer sitio que encontró al reconocer la voz de su hermanastra, ¿quién iba a imaginar la conversación tan interesante que escucharía?

Iba a demostrarle a todo el instituto que nadie se mete con Kitty Wilde, ni siquiera su hermanastra y su no tan lesbiana novia.

Nadie le iba a impedir "arreglar" su instituto pecaminoso y blasfemo.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Prefieren que le agregue cosas como éstas o mejor sigo adaptando la serie? ¿Les gustaría ver algo en particular?_

_Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demás son bien recibidas._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Y muchisímas gracias a: Guest, Angus, Polux, Allison Green, Hina2310, unknown, 014br, pkn150 y a Anónimo por sus reviews, me hacen enormemente feliz. _

_Hasta la próxima._

_Enteramente suya,_

_Alexis Gray. _


End file.
